


Love Shot

by vcent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: Suddenly, all red alarms went off in Taeyong’s head. This was his moment to run out of it, of whatever and whoever was in there. After all he was an alpha, an unmated alpha and an omega in heat was the worst of his problems right now. But he couldn’t. His feet were moving on his own accord and something was pulling him inside.The humidity of hot water clung to the walls of the showers and he could hear loud and clear a faucet running along with muffled cries. When he finally got a full vision of the omega clunching on the floor, his heart started racing at the double of speed.Yuta?Soccer Rivals!AU





	1. Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really don't get enough soccer player!Yuta and I swear I would sit through the 90 minutes of a game, even tho I hate soccer, just to see him play. Also, this is completely inspired on that video of Yuta smirking before scoring at ISAC (yeah, I'm never gonna be over it). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (And the chapter title is totally an Avengers reference because I'm that kind of sucker).

Taeyong hated his guts. No, he despised him. Every cell of Yuta’s body made him shake with anger. The honey like colored skin that glowed under the burning sun and glistened with sweat drops rolling down his face. The soft blonde hair even tough it had been dyed recently. The marble like carved muscles that twitched as Yuta ran along the field shouting at his team mates as the captain he was. But above it all, Taeyong hated that damned smug smirk the other was holding right now. Just as he did all the other times they as much as met eyes.

 

It did some weird shit to his heart, making it skip a beat every time the Japanese stared at him. Challenging, mocking. But it also made Taeyong’s blood boil. Oh, how he wanted to erase that cocky expression from the other’s face. It didn’t matter how but Taeyong just wanted to make it gone, the crawling of his skin and the ringing of his ears when Yuta dared to send it all the way up to him.

 

And the worst part. The most humiliating and hurtful part was that in the four years he had knew Yuta, not once, not even a single once time he could done it. It broke down his ego and tore apart his pride. He was a good goalkeeper. He saved the team a few times -many times-, he even scored a goal at a big game once. And yet, it was all fruitless effort every time they faced Yuta’s team.

 

It was the finals. Neo and 127 going against each other for the fourth time at the College Cup to finally decide the final and only winner of their generation. Two times they had lost against 127 but there was still hope. If they managed to win they would at least be square. Nobody would be better. Both teams could share the glory of being the best teams in the whole country for their league.

 

But there had to be Yuta. Nakamoto-I’m-to-cool-to-even-look-your-way-Yuta. It wasn’t that Taeyong wasn’t competitive enough. Hell, he too was thriving at the possibility of winning it all, but seeing their chances there was no reason for him to hope anymore. It was the tie or losing. As simple as that. And Taeyong would take the best out of it but if he had to take another look at Yuta’s smug expression another time in the next last minutes of the game he was about to go completely insane.

 

He could feel his blood rushing through his veins. The crowds were cheering and the field lights made everything a little surreal. They graduate college after the match and then they’ll never play again. At least not with the same team, the same line up and in the same fields. It will be over after this game, so it actually holds an important meaning to him. Everyone wants to win. He can see them panting like no other time from his spot and Taeil’s concentrated frown has gone so deep he fears it will stay that way.

 

Taeyong just wants it to be over once and for all so he can breath finally and taste the success of graduating. It’s all he wants after four years of scrambling his brain down at classrooms, drowning in tears at park loots and a few bathrooms and hyperventilating at presentations. And he would very much appreciate it if Nakamoto Yuta wouldn’t make it worse with his mocking smiles and condescending glares.

 

He really doesn't know why the other was like that with him. As far as he knew they haven’t even shared a word or a greeting besides the obligatory handshake at the start of the match, and even then the Japanese had been irritating enough as to snort the moment he shook his hand, with more force than he should have for a first meet.

 

Back then Taeyong had been an easy prey. Sure, he had practiced football over the years but in a casual way, never really like a professional so he lacked the discipline, the knowledge of tricks and how to relax and not be too stressed to think fast. So, when the scoreboard signaled 6-1 as the final result, with him as the goal keeper, Taeil didn’t blame it on him and actually told him it was okay, he will learn, there was time. And really his team wasn’t putting the weight on his shoulders but something else was bothering him and making the voice at the back of his head not shutting up. More like something, it was someone else. Nakamoto Yuta, 127’s captain and star player of Seoul’s National University.

 

Yuta had been an exceptional player back in Japan ever since he laid foot on a soccer field for the first time. Trained and played for the small leagues until he decided he wanted to study abroad and various universities tried to claim him with full scholarships, even from the US and other countries. Why he ended up at Korea’s university was unknown to everyone beside the man himself. And the only reason he knew all of the above about Yuta was because his coach was a very through coach and made the whole team sit through a lecture about “Getting to know the enemy”. Taeil being the only one actually paying attention to it as the good team captain he was.

 

That being until the coach projected Yuta’s picture into the white board. Taeyong’s first reaction to him wasn’t anything as to how he felt about the Japanese now. Actually, he had this weird feeling blooming in his chest when the big caramel eyes stared directly at him with the most beautifully healing smile he had ever seen. One he never thought he would come to hate so much.

 

He learned every single detail about the other, not caring about other players and actually anticipating to see him in person, even thought they were going against each other.

 

Yukhei, the youngest of the team -he was some kind of genius that skipped two whole years and was in college at only 17 all the way from China- happened to know Yuta and all he could hear from the boy was praises. About how incredible of a player he was but also how much of a bright and nice person Yuta is.

 

And Taeyong wouldn’t use the word ‘excited’ as the appropriate one to describe the way he felt about the encounter but there was a buzzing inside his tummy and he wouldn’t mind if time decided to past faster.

 

So, to tell that Taeyong was disappointed when he actually met the other was an understatement. Not because Yuta wasn’t all he expected him to be and beyond because actually the very first moment Taeyong got as far as a glimpse of the other male the air was kicked out of his lungs.

 

Yuta glowed in a kind of way Taeyong had never seen. It was as if the sun had make a home at Yuta’s body and it shined through him to light the whole room, his smile being the sunrise itself. The worst part was that the sun burns your eyes if you look too much time directly at it and that was exactly what Yuta did to him.

 

The other caught him staring and the moment their eyes met there was a glint in Yuta’s eyes that made Taeyong’s skin crawl. It was something crushing. As if the other had just saw the end of Taeyong’s life and wouldn’t tell him. It made shivers run down his spine. The handshake incident had been just the drop that spilled the glass. And during the whole 90 minutes of the game, every time he caught Yuta’s mocking stares, a little bit of Taeyong’s infatuation died a little and turned into irritation.

 

And that irritation became frustration as the other kept scoring, and went they went home with empty hands, that frustration escalated quickly into anger. Then the next year it turned into annoyance and when they left the field, again, empty handed; the bitter feeling just took over everything and Taeyong decided right there that he hated Yuta. By all he knew the other hated him too so why he couldn’t. Screw his dazzling smile and gleaming skin. Taeyong wasn’t about to just fall for an asshole.

 

That lead into the moment right now. The final game. The match that would decide it all. And here they were, after years of training and working their asses of. 1-1 on the scoreboard and only 3 minutes left on the timer. Taeyong was relieved to say the least.

 

It happened all to quickly, he didn’t even see it but suddenly they were players crowding around someone and the referee rushing to the commotion. Then, a yellow card standing in the air. Jungwoo had slipped and by accident hit Doyoung, 127’s wing forward which leaded to the other team claiming it had been on purpose and the referee conceding a penalty in favor of 127. Right at the fucking end of the game.

 

And Taeyong really should had seen it coming, but the moment Yuta took the ball and confidently strode over to his porter’s lodge, with that ugly smirk that made him the double of attractive and the one Taeyong wanted to punch away; his blood started boiling like never before.

 

This was it. The definite moment to have it all settled down. Between them and between both teams. There was no way his team could make it back from a clean score and Taeyong knew it. But he also knew that there was no way his pride would make it intact if the big final match were to be decided between him and his most hatred enemy. It was a risk it all situation and Taeyong was ready to do just about that. He never felt more focused before. And if the way his heart was drumming in his ears as a whole marching band was enough to tell him, he had never been more nervous.

 

He saw Yuta aim, move, run. He couldn’t take his eyes away from him, he wouldn’t miss it but then it came like a flash. Barely a second but it shattered Taeyong’s concentration as if a glass of water had been just pushed to the floor. Yuta smiled at him with the smuggest smirk he had ever seen him wear. And the way he tilted his head a little to give him a challenging stare right in the eye. Then it was over all of a sudden. Yuta had scored with one of his famous elusive shots and Taeyong hadn’t even been able to move. He felt dull and dizzy for a moment until he saw Yuta being lifted away into the air by Johnny, his star defender.

 

 _The game was over_. 

 

He was still frozen on his spot when the referee’s whistle blew into the air and the crowd erupted into cheers as 127 was handed the trophy. He was so out of it he didn’t even knew when all the after-match rituals ended until they were shaking hands for the last time. He saw how Yukhei half hugged Yuta as he congratulated the other, and how the older smiled at him with wrinkles on his eyes. He felt his throat tightening as the Japanese approached him and his hands were trembling.

 

He didn’t really know why his reaction was so violent. After all it was all over. Taeyong wasn’t even planning to continue in the soccer field after college as he knew Yuta would. And to be quite frank, it was just soccer.

 

So, when he finally reached the other and Yuta held his hand he was ready to settle it all with him, but the other didn’t even looked him in the eye, and his handshake was barely there. Not even a ounce of the strength prior was there and Taeyong felt humiliation crawl into his skin. Now that he had finally defeated him once and for all, Yuta thought Taeyong wasn’t even worth a glance? It made him see red, and the only reason why his eyes didn’t flash was because he had mastered self-control a long time ago and Taeyong was not a reckless alpha. He knew that throwing a challenge like that at another alpha would only cause trouble. So, he finally let go of the other’s hand and moved along with the line, hoping that he will too move forward from it all.

 

**|||**

 

It had been almost two hours since the match finished until Taeyong could finally sit and rest his tired back against the cold wall of the lockers room. The loud cheering of the crowd finally dying in the distance as people exited the stadium. As well as the coach’s speech assuring them that it was okay, they did their best and they will still go down their college’s history.

 

The bitter taste on Taeyong’s tongue had also dissipated along with the hugs and praises and encouragement words exchanged between the team. He was more focused on acknowledging how much he will miss all of them than on anything else.

 

He sighed a breath of relief after Yukhei finally let go of him after his fifth hug, blabbering something about how handsome Taeyong was and how much he will miss seeing his face every day. He would have thought the younger was drunk if it weren’t because he was used to the giant’s antics by now.

 

It was only him left at the lockers room as everyone started gathering to get going on the celebrations and he still hadn’t took a shower. He closed his eyes breathing long and deep when Taeil’s voice resounded in the room.

 

“Are you not ready yet?” Taeyong opened his eyes and saw the man at the door, clean and fresh, changed into casual clothes and holding his old bag that stayed with him through five years of college and five years of training. Taeyong smiled.

“I’ll be out in a minute” Taeil nodded, and sent him a smile and a playful wink.

“Don’t take too long or we’ll leave you behind” He shouted as he exited the room.

Taeyong smiled content as he rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes again, letting his sore muscles stir alive and feeling the pain and exhaustion of the last few hours, but also of the last four years. He was practically a graduated college student by now.

 

It was silent for a solid five minutes except for some scattered laughter or cheers in the distance when Taeyong was about to finally move and head to the showers but then a broken sob made all his way through him. A faint shiver ran down his spine and he was frozen on his spot. He had never been one to believe in ghosts but the quiet sobs he could hear in the distance in an empty stadium were beginning to make him question his decisions.

 

He stood very carefully, as if moving fast or too much would made the ghost aware of his presence. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he left the room and walked through the empty hall, approaching the sound and finally hearing it more clearly. It was definitely someone crying, hiccupping once in a while but there was also another sound, as of water dripping and it muffled the cries. Taeyong figured that if the ghost was somewhere near it was definitely the showers. How cliché.

 

His hand trembled a little as he took a hold of the knob of the room the noise came from. He wasn’t a religious person or anything but he hoped there was a greater force that protected him of ending up strangled by a shower’s ghost just right after graduation.

 

But no greatest force could ever prepare him for what he actually encountered once he flung the door open. Suddenly the smell hit him like he just ran at full speed into a brick wall. He actually had to walk out and ground himself on the doorjamb. The smell was just so sweet, so sugary and refreshing at the same time, so inviting. It made his mouth water. It was obviously an omega smell. The smell of an omega going into heat.

 

All red alarms went off in Taeyong’s head. This was his moment to run out of it, of whatever and whoever was in there. After all he was an alpha, an unmated alpha. But he couldn’t. His feet were moving on his own accord and something was pulling him inside even thought his knuckles were turning white for holding into the door with such strength. He really shouldn’t be there. Not right now.

 

But at the same time he just couldn’t play dumb when he could clearly hear someone whimper so loudly and heartbreakingly, alone and vulnerable at an empty shower room. Something worse could happen and Taeyong was sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep ever again if he just left whoever it was just like that. He was still debating when a loud crash was heard and then a string of curses followed. Then more broken sobs, louder.

 

He immediately launched himself forward into the room. The humidity of hot water still clung to the walls and he could hear loud and clear a faucet running along with the cries. They were getting more needier and desperate by the time and the smell was also becoming stronger. The alpha part of Taeyong was growling inside him, desperately hurrying him to find the omega and comfort him.

 

He breathed in and out at least three times before he rounded the corner and actually got into the showers. He also needed to calm himself down. But when he got a full vision of what was actually going on all rational thought flew away through the door. 

 

For a few seconds he actually didn’t recognize him but then he was certain. That light auburn blonde hair was unmistakable in Taeyong’s mind.

“Yuta?” He half whispered-half choked out. He was so baffled by the vision of the 127’s team captain crying under the faucet of water while hugging his knees and hiding his face into them. Also, completely naked.

The Japanese didn’t even flinch and continued wailing his lungs out, unaware of the presence witnessing his pain. The smell was also more enticing up close the source of it and Taeyong’s mind was getting a little foggier. He shook his head and stepped a little closer, clearing his throat a little louder.

“Yuta?” he repeated, this time causing the other to stop the crying all of a sudden. There was also an abrupt shift in the scent and Taeyong could smell the fear souring out the sweet cherry smell. Then their eyes met.

Yuta’s red and puffy ones were staring at him as if he just saw a ghost in the flesh and Taeyong was pretty sure he mimicked the expression. There was a heavy silence for what felt like hours in where neither of them knew what to do.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Yuta suddenly shouted, startling Taeyong and making himself wince by the force of his own scream. The Korean actually stepped back ready to fly out of the room but then a loud whimper left Yuta’s mouth. “Yuta, what is going…“ he tried.

“No” Yuta said, through writhed teeth as he saw Taeyong approaching him "Don’t… don’t you dare" his voice was barely audible as he was clenching his teeth and trying to breath in between words.

“You’re not okay, what is going on?”  Taeyong pleaded, approaching the other slowly and ignoring his words.

“I said… Get the fuck out!” Yuta screamed again, this time actually shaking with a violent force that made him trash his head and hit it with the wall. Taeyong launched forward, under the faucet and kneeling beside the omega. The smell was surrounding him, going in through his pores along with the water and making him actually whimper.

“We need to go see a doctor, he still should be here”. Taeyong turned around as if someone would suddenly show up to help him, but he knew damn well it was just them alone.

“Fuck” he could hear Yuta whisper and suddenly there was a grip on his arm. He turned back only to see the other’s eye with a look he tough he would never forget. Something burned inside them and mixed with the fear dripping from them. It was an almost crazy stare and it burned Taeyong more than the actual burning touch on his arm.

“Please,” Yuta’s voice was now softer, barely a whisper and so so small, something stabbed at Taeyong’s heart. The grip in his arm slowly became weaker.

“What, Yuta?”. He could hear the own alarm on his voice muffled by the protective tone that he suddenly adopted. It was his alpha slowly taking control and keeping him from freaking out.

“Please… Please, just” As Yuta’s eyes got glossier and Taeyong could feel something burning inside him, a part of him took over and he didn’t think twice before swiftly maneuvering around Yuta and lifting him bridal style. Wrapping his arms under Yuta’s knees and around his waist. He was heavy as he was a well built up soccer player but Taeyong was one too. He didn’t even bother closing the shower faucet and just stepped out of the room with big strides, with Yuta hissing and whimpering right on his neck.

 

His first thought was getting Yuta to the nearest hospital possible but he didn’t have a car and it was practically midnight, he didn’t even had his phone with him, he left it at his bag when he went into ghost hunting and the lockers room was further than the exit. There was also the very small problem of Yuta being completely naked and wet on his arms, burning with a fever and smelling like a trunk of candy. He could imagine how the walk to the hospital would end and it wasn’t very well.

 

That left him with the only viable and fastest option: his dorm. As he lived at only 10 minutes of campus, his dorm was the best option to the situation he was in, and he had to act quickly because Yuta was starting to whimper loudly and squirm under him. His legs were also tiring out and he knew the adrenaline rush wouldn’t last that long if he didn’t start moving fast and right now.

 

So, he forgot about his bag and his phone and headed straight for the door. Once they were out in the open the fresh air helped clear his mind and fill his lungs of something else that wasn’t cherry blossoms and vanilla cake. But that same cold wind made Yuta let out a short and painful scream right at Taeyong’s ear and curl into the elder’s chest.

 

"Shhh, shhh… It’s okay, Yuta. You’re gonna be okay" He reassured the other and took a long breath before sprinting as fast as he could with his arms full of the other. It was just his last sprung of strength and as he was getting closer to his dorm he could feel his knees weakening. He gritted his teeth and cursed himself.

 

He couldn’t just give up now, he was just two houses away from his building and he just couldn’t be in the middle of the street with an omega in heat, even less a naked and far too gone omega in heat.

 

He didn’t even knew when he started whispering “it’s gonna be okay”s more to himself than to the mess of a boy in his arms and when he finally reached the elevator on his building and pressed the number to his floor, he could finally breath. He still had to get Yuta and himself inside his apartment but at least he wasn’t out on the street anymore.

 

The other male sobbed quietly in his chest and Taeyong finally noticed how his whole body was trembling along with his own. He actually wasn’t sure if Yuta’s tremor was his own fault or the boy’s own distress. Then he smelled it. His own scent souring the whole cubicle. It was his own distress mixed with fear and anger and he knew that the faint whimpering was because of him. Yuta was scared of him.

 

It hadn’t occurred to him but now that he saw Yuta react to his scent, he thought that maybe, just maybe, it would help a little. He had never done it before, only saw Yukhei do it once to his mate Renjun when the shorter boy was distressed about something Taeyong didn’t remember anymore but then Yukhei released some alpha pheromones that soothed the other’s pain down -also making everyone else around uncomfortable-.

 

Taeyong wasn’t sure it will work since he and Yuta weren’t mated. Hell, one-hour prior they were strangers to each other and they probably still were, but Taeyong needed to do something quickly or he too was going to start loosing his sanity.

 

At first, he didn’t feel anything change. Just the scent changing to a more soothing one. The he heard Yuta releasing a louder whimper and he actually freaked out, thinking he had hurt the other further and as he was about to retract and call this the worst of his ideas so far, a sound pierced through his ear and into his whole body.

 

A moan. A hot honey dripping like moan suddenly left Yuta’s lips and Taeyong had to gulp down, his fingers tightening in the omega’s skin. He was about to glance down at the other when the ding of the elevator ripped through the loaded silence and he could hear himself growling from deep within his chest as he launched forward to run to his apartment.

 

He had never been fond of his landlord but right now he thanked all heavens that the old man decided to change the old key locks to ones with numerical combinations. Taeyong maneuvered Yuta’s body and leaned him a little against the wall, balancing him with his right leg while whispering “I’m sorry” as Yuta hissed because of the cold surface against his burning skin.

 

As soon as he was inside his apartment and engulfed by the dark of the empty place he could feel his legs threating again to give up so he rushed to his room, thanking again his landlord for giving him the smallest of the apartment with barely three meters of distance from the door to the master bedroom -something he would have cursed him for on the daily-.

 

He tried to gently lay down Yuta on the bed but the other was starting to trash again and his arms were also burning from tiredness. As soon as the Japanese touched the sheets he arched his back at the contact and hissed the loudest so far. Taeyong could feel fear creeping out again. What was he supposed to do now?

 

"P-Please…" Yuta whispered breathless, thrashing around and with his eyes closed. It was painful to watch and Taeyong couldn’t do it anymore, he tried to release more pheromones but that only made Yuta shift from whimpers to actual moaning and Taeyong could swear the corners of his own vision were turning red.

 

It was all too much for him too. He had never been this close to an omega in heat. Sure, he had witnessed Jaehyun go into his first heat at school but back then the school principal was near to take care of it. And they hadn’t been allowed near Jaehyun’s house for two entire weeks.

 

But here, right now. An omega was whimpering in pain in his own house, in his own bed and all Taeyong could do was watch, feeling useless and impotent. He wanted to whimper too and beg Yuta to stop but he knew that that wasn’t possible. The other was barely conscious.

 

He wasn’t even aware that he was staring at the other and all he could hear was his own elaborated breathing until Yuta opened his eyes and they pierced through his. Amber eyes in full display, wider than ever and full of lust and pain.

 

"Please" Yuta begged one last time and reached out with his hand for Taeyong. The older had never seen such an expression in the other male and he looked so helpless, so broken. It pained him so deeply that he didn’t even think twice when he took the hand and crawled into the bed with the other.

 

He barely got to take off his damped shirt before Yuta shifted and curled into his chest. Whimpering and grabbing him desperately. Taeyong gritted his teeth and could feel his whole body trembling with how hard he was trying to restrain the wolf inside him. The omega in his arms needed him so much but Taeyong couldn’t. The state Yuta was in, he just wouldn’t forgive himself, and he couldn’t do that to the other. It was beyond question.

 

So, as he embraced the other and released more pheromones, hearing the whimperings and feeling Yuta’s body rut against his, he released a sigh. It was about to be the longest night of his life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and kuddos if you would like to (I'm totally begging for validation ㅠㅠ) This is my first A/B/O AU and I would appreciate some advice or suggestions if this isn't making any sense at all.  
>  I don't have and update schedule but I hope to do it weekly since I already have planned the next chapters so, stay tuned.  
>    
>  Find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/waytonct) if you would like to chat or anything ;)  
> 


	2. Would you listen to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually uploaded this without a summary and didn't notice until two weeks after when I decided to stop procrastinating the update. I'm such a mess and I'm sorry!

Yuta could feel his eyelids burning as he tried to open them. It was taking him too long to wake up and he felt something pulling him to sleep. He wanted to but his body was stiff, and he felt thirsty. He should just get up to get a glass of water and then get back to bed.

 

He blinked rapidly as the light coming through the window, directly at his face, made him grunt. The sun was so annoying sometimes. He tried to stir awake and move his muscles but there was a lingering pain in his tummy and his lower back. The male whined and turned into the bed, bringing the blanket to his face ‘till it reached his nose. It smelled nice and it was so fluffy. Probably minky. It had a faint scent under the fabric softener aroma, but Yuta couldn’t pinpoint it. He had never smelled it before.

 

He suddenly jerked away despite his body protesting from the abrupt change of position and his eyes burning. It took him some time to adjust but as his vision came clearly, he knew that he wasn’t in his room. He wasn’t familiar with anything in it.

 

The pale blue paint of the walls and the pearly furniture was nothing as the one in his dorm. And last time he checked there wasn’t even a window in the room.

 

Yuta started feeling panic crawling on his skin. It was tightening his throat and making it hard to breath. Where was he? And why he couldn’t remember? After the game… It was all just blurry.

 

There was sudden rustling from somewhere near and Yuta jumped, holding the blanket until his knuckles turned white. He could hear steps nearing and his heart was beating as if he was in the middle of a run. This wasn’t Johnny’s apartment, he knew his and Ten’s dorm by heart, neither it was Doyoung’s where he usually crashed after especially heavy partying just to bother the other, and honestly he didn’t remember hooking up with anyone. He didn’t even remember a thing.

 

As he held his breath the door opened slightly, revealing a slender man, with black wet hair covering his face partially as he was looking down.

 

Taeyong felt as if his soul left his body as Yuta’s scream ringed through the apartment. He held the glass of water in his hands for dear life before he could drop it, while looking at the omega staring back at him with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open, as if he just got frozen in the middle of another scream.

 

For a moment neither of them felt the pass of the time as they just stared at each other. Taeyong waiting for Yuta’s next move and the younger too confused to think about anything.

 

“Wha-What the fuck!” Yuta finally yelled, standing and making the blanket drop to the floor. Taeyong’s eyes widened and he looked away as the Japanese glanced at himself, wearing just an oversized hoodie and a pair of boxes he was 100 percent sure weren’t his.

 

Taeyong barely had the time to caught the omega and care for the spilled water, between the shocked yelp and the moment the other launched himself forward onto him, ready to skin him alive even though he was an alpha.

 

“The fuck you did to me, Lee?” Yuta screamed at his face. The force with which the other was thrashing in his hold surprised him, even more for an omega in heat, but he was more preoccupied of Yuta’s screams. If he kept them up there will be a police car parked in front of the building very soon.

 

“I didn’t do anything. Calm down!” he tried to embrace him, but the Japanese sneaked out of his arms every time he attempted to do so and tried to punch him anywhere he could reach. In any other situation he would be baffled, half amused-half shocked at Yuta’s outburst but right now he was sure Yuta would rip his throat open if he even breathed wrongly.

 

“You’re dead, Lee” Yuta threatened while launching himself with full force and actually punching Taeyong right at the pit of the stomach, making him fall on his butt and dragging the omega with him.

 

“Fuck” he sobbed, holding his tummy with one arm and at the same time trying to prevent the other, on his lap, to assert any punch on his face.

 

He knew it was probably the lowest move he could pull off, but Yuta was into hysterics and he himself couldn’t find another way of calming him. Taeyong felt when the submission started working on Yuta as the force with which his body was trashing visibly decreased. However, when he looked up, the look of anger and panic in the brown eyes staring at him only had increase. 

 

“You need to calm down and listen,” his alpha tone made Yuta whimper and Taeyong hated it too, but he had to held it up a little longer, at least until he could rest Yuta again on the bed.

 

He could feel the younger fighting off the effects with his whole body, but the heat wasn’t helping him, making it only harder for the other to breath and control his tremor. As soon as Taeyong put his arms around him, Yuta trashed again with all his might, making him wince but still Taeyong lifted him bridal style, and the moment he put him on the bed, the omega dragged himself all the way to the headboard, away from the alpha. Taeyong walked to the nearest wall, putting enough distance between them for the other to not feel threatened -even if it was almost impossible at this point-. Then he took a deep breath.

 

“I’m going to stop now, okay? Then I’ll explain.” He wanted to plead the other to not start screaming the moment he did so, but he knew it wasn’t possible even if he wanted to. The effect of his pheromones would still last a while and make Yuta pliant. That was why the other was writhing his teeth while glaring daggers at him, putting all his force into fighting a futile battle.

 

“Talk” Yuta hissed. Taeyong only nodded and observed the other as he started going on about last night events, watching the Japanese’s expression changes attentively while doing so. The aftereffects were washing off the more he talked but there were still clouding Yuta’s expressions, going from panic to surprise and anger then back to panic. He even had to hold back his giggle at Yuta’s confused expression when he told him about his sprint from the stadium to Taeyong’s dorm with the other in his arms.

 

It was supposed to be a disbelief expression but instead of offending Taeyong’s pride, it only made him coo as Yuta’s eyes were still droopy and clouded, morphing his sarcastic stare into one of big round confused eyes. This way Yuta was so pretty. Not that he hadn’t notice before, but now Taeyong could see that Yuta’s face was more into the delicate side than the manly one.

 

His eyes had a glow to them that was like stargazing, and rounded with surprise as they were know, they looked even bigger and tender. His lips were a little pouty and bitten red, raw and glistening. There was a pink tint to his cheeks and the skin looked so soft and supple. If maybe he had looked carefully he could have seen the distinct features of an omega before. The rounded cheeks and the soft lines of Yuta’s face, but he had been fooled by Yuta’s stare.

 

The Yuta he knew carried himself with an overconfident demeanor. It was the arrogance and the assertiveness that he exuded that made him look even bigger in frame than how he actually was, and the way he pierced through everyone’s eyes with a smirk and a challenge written in his pupils, what made him came off as scary.

 

“Then what?”

  

Yuta interrupted his train of thoughts making him jump slightly. He hadn’t even notice that he had drifted off his talk, just staring at the other, but Yuta was fumbling uncomfortably with the sheets. “What?” he answered, dumbly.

 

“We arrived at your apartment, then what?” Yuta pressed, exasperated.

 

Taeyong swallowed under his stare. He could see the doubt and a hint of embarrassment on them. It was obvious Yuta remembered part of it or he wouldn’t be chewing so intendedly on his lip, but he wouldn’t say it himself. Probably he wasn’t completely sure about his own memory since the heat could make things diffuse. He himself could feel his cheeks starting to warm.

 

“You, you went into heat and…” he drifted, staring at his hands. “We cuddled and…”

 

“And?” Yuta interrupted, leaning forward as if he couldn’t hear well.

 

“I rubbed your tummy?” He asked, letting the silence linger after it.

 

“Are you telling me I went through one night and half a day of heat on only tummy caresses and cuddles? What else did you do?” Yuta all but snarled, fury clouding his pupils.

 

“I didn’t do anything else, okay?” Taeyong whined, almost childlike, throwing his arms on the air by the unfair treatment, but Yuta was still boring holes on his face. “Well, you…” Taeyong averted his eyes as he could feel the blood rushing to his neck and face. Why was he the one getting embarrassed?

 

“I, what?” Yuta’s tone was significantly smaller and less threatening, even if he was still angry, and when Taeyong looked at him the other’s pupils were shaking.

 

“You… like, humped my leg?”

 

“Shit”.

 

Yuta closed his eyes, feeling his world shattering around him, and his frame became smaller as he hugged his own legs, his fists bumping on his own forehead. Taeyong wanted to reassure him but the atmosphere had gone too awkward.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he could hear the omega whisper while he started rocking himself. The alpha walked to the bed and sat beside the other, hesitantly placing a hand on Yuta’s knee.

 

“It’s okay…” he started.

 

“No! Why did you let me do that?” Yuta snapped, getting as far as he could from Taeyong, still hugging himself.

 

“I-well… I don’t… I don’t know” he stuttered.

 

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’? I practically harassed you!” Yuta whined as he buried his face on his knees, and Taeyong’s eyes widened.

 

“No, no, no! It’s okay, Yuta. You didn’t…”

 

“We barely know each other; how can you not be grossed out?”

 

Taeyong felt as if someone just kicked the air out of his lungs as he saw the tears glistening in Yuta’s pretty eyes. His alpha whining loudly.

 

“I’m not, I brought you here, Yuta. It’s okay. I knew what could happen and I wouldn’t have helped you if I…” he hesitated. “If I didn’t want to”.

 

Yuta lifted his head and stared at him. Taeyong almost shivered under his stare, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable and rejected in the silence and the angry stare. The silence got prolonged as none of them averted their eyes but also didn’t know what to say. The alpha wasn’t expecting anything back, at least not a mildly confession as he did. But he would have appreciated no more tears.

 

“Now you know it.” Yuta whispered, finally looking away, and if it weren’t because of the silence that had been engulfing them and Taeyong heightened senses, he wouldn’t have listened. It was slurred and muffled by Yuta burring his face in his arms. Looking outside the window, his shoulders hunched, and his scent souring increasingly. Taeyong’s alpha almost howled.

 

“Know what?” he mimicked Yuta’s tone, and tried not to raise his voice, afraid of breaking the fragile moment and scaring further both of their nerves.

 

“What I am”.

 

“What you are?” Taeyong queried, taken aback.

 

“Don’t play dumb, Lee”. Again, Yuta raised his eyes which were filled with more tears, his cheeks stained. His frown made the younger look more hurt than threatening and Taeyong just wanted to hold him.

 

“I’m not, Yuta”.

 

He held the younger’s stare, waiting for an answer to the implicit question but Yuta broke the eye contact and returned his gaze to the window. He couldn’t see it but smelled it as Yuta’s scent took a bitter hint to it. The Japanese’s cry muffled by his arms but not less heartbreaking.

 

The fever was coming back, he could feel it from the heat radiating from the slim body, and Yuta’s sobs were increasing in volume even if he tried to hold them back, the heat making the Japanese the double of emotional and fragile.

 

“Don’t get it twisted…” Yuta started, hiccupping in between every word “… Even as an omega I can still end you, Lee”.

 

Taeyong wanted to snort but he chose not to as he could still hear the sadness on Yuta’s voice. “I don’t doubt that”. This time, Yuta snorted.

 

“Tell that to the National Leagues” It was more a mumble to himself than something Taeyong was supposed to hear, but he couldn’t stop the drop of his stomach as a loud sob escaped Yuta’s lips, and he pressed himself nearer the omega.

 

“Why?” he asked in a whisper, but Yuta just curled into himself tighter “They already know you’re the best player”.

 

“Apparently, no. Not if I’m an omega.”

 

“But… What does that even have to do with soccer?” Taeyong was legit confused and he could feel anger starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I don’t know! Some bullshit about ‘not being suitable enough’. I don’t know…”

 

By now, Yuta was downright sobbing and babbling the words out. The older felt his fingers tinkling as the want to embrace the other increased but he knew Yuta wasn’t going to appreciate the gesture. As he was about to speak, Yuta interrupted him.

 

“Can you… leave me alone? I know it’s your room, but…” Taeyong twisted his mouth, doubt painted in all his features.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to be ashamed…”

 

“Please”, Yuta pleaded in such a small voice, making Taeyong’s heart ache.

 

“I’ll make dinner, then”. He agreed, reluctantly standing up and leaving the smaller on the mess of sheets and tears.

 

He waited for the other to respond but Yuta was clearly shaken, holding back more tears until he left.

 

“I’ll be out there if you need anything. There’s a clean towel and clothes for you in the bathroom if you want to shower”.

 

The omega slightly nodded but Taeyong wasn’t sure it wasn’t just part of the shakiness his whole body was going through. As soon as he left the room, Yuta let his body deflate, a torrent of tears falling down his cheeks and he cursed his nature one more time. He wanted to disappear so bad right now, humiliated and exposed, he felt nothing but like shit. If it weren’t because he needed to hurry up if he wanted to leave before the heat came back at full force, he would have pitied himself some more, but he could feel a tingle in his lower stomach. Then he could deal with the shame and all the bullshit.

 

So, he hurried to the shower, with tears still damping his face and blurring his sight. His members felt numb and his stomach hurt. He cleaned himself and wore the clothes in automatic mode. How could this happened? Out of all things he had gone through life; going into heat, alone, in the open, and in company of only his sworn enemy, was definitely the worst experience so far.

 

Not even his first heat was this tragic. And now he deeply regretted taking the suppressants even though he knew his heat was too close for them. He just couldn’t afford missing the game, after four years of rivalry, and as team captain. Not that it mattered, anyways. Talent scouts weren’t out there for him anymore. Not after the Nationals rejected him for being an ‘unsuitable omega’. It was all about his pride, if that was going to be the last game that mattered for him, then he would win it, while being an omega.

 

Still, the situation he was in now seemed unfair. And how could Taeyong be so chill about it? As if they didn’t hate each other’s guts just a few hours prior. He was honestly perplexed, and if he weren’t too ashamed to encounter the other about it, he would have pressed further about his motives.

 

Thinking about the other made his stomach twitch. He clenched his teeth as another tear ran down his face. By the time he stepped out of the room, his nose was crimson and his eyes puffy and sore.

 

The whole living room smelled delicious and his stomach growled, making him wince as he saw Taeyong’s back tense in the kitchen, as he could also see the other room in the small apartment. As soon as the other turned to face him, he started rambling, leaving the other with his own words unspoken.

 

“I’m really thankful for what you did and I really, really appreciate it but I’m gonna head out now so I can…”

 

“Wait, wait” Taeyong interrupted him, putting his hands up in a stopping sign and walking to the entry of the apartment. “You’re leaving? Now? You’re still in heat”.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I can…”

 

“No.” The older commanded, stunning Yuta.

 

“What?”

 

“I said ‘no’. You can’t leave”.

 

“Yes, I can”. Yuta countered, stepping into Taeyong’s personal space, trying to go past him in the tiny space.

 

“Yuta… I really don’t want to fight with you again” he reasoned, putting his hands on Yuta’s shoulders and slightly pushing him back “But I will if you don’t sit down right now. You’re not going anywhere in the middle of your heat”.

 

“So, what? You want me to stay here for the rest of the week and cuddle up to you?” Yuta said as he shrugged Taeyong’s hands.

 

“Why not?”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me”. Silence.

 

“And what if I don’t want to?” Yuta challenged while crossing his arms.

 

“Then you can just lock yourself in the room but you’re not putting a foot out of here” Taeyong declared while mimicking the omega’s position. He was currently blocking the way to the door and was pretty sure he would be able to hold the other if he tried anything. No matter if Taeyong was also struggling he wasn’t just about to let Yuta cross the city alone, and in heat, all the way to his apartment.

 

“Have you gone crazy?” Even if the challenge was still in Yuta’s voice he could also hear the defeat.

 

“Maybe. Now sit, dinner is ready”. Taeyong watched as Yuta stared him down but he told himself not to waver. If anything, he raised his brows in a daring look. He didn’t want to use submission again but Yuta to comply because Taeyong was being reasonable and responsible, and he too knew it was the best for him, so when the other finally sighed while turning to sit at the dinner table, not before throwing a dirty look his way, Taeyong sighed.

 

“I’m leaving tomorrow. After the third day, I can be on my own” Yuta announced when Taeyong turned around to enter the kitchen.

 

“We’ll see about that”.

 

Taeyong could feel Yuta’s stare burning his back, but as he turned around with the plates on his hands, the other didn’t say anything and averted his eyes. Taeyong sat in silence, putting one plate of food in front of the omega.

 

It was awkward, and he could smell a sour tint from both of their scents clinging onto the room but there was nothing he could do. So, they sat in silence. He was still attentive of Yuta, eating while fumbling, just pinching his food with the chopsticks. A wave of relieve washed over Taeyong as he saw the younger widen his eyes at the taste of it when he got a full bite. Taeyong tried to hold back a smirk as the Japanese then started eating enthusiastically, with his stomach growling again.

 

The older didn’t know if Yuta usually ate this quickly, if he was just really hungry or just wanted to scape fast, but in less than 20 minutes the other’s plate was clean.

 

“Thank you for the food”. Yuta thanked him.

 

“It’s nothing” he mumbled, still munching on his food and staring at his plate as if the crumbles of eggs where the most interesting thing on earth. More silence.

 

“I can sleep on the couch tonight” Yuta crooned.

 

“No” Taeyong interrupted, sighing after it came out too harsh even for him. He tried again, lowering his volume and hesitantly glancing at the omega. “You don’t have to”.

 

“Taeyong…” It was the first time Yuta actually said his first name, and Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat as the other looked at him with beaten eyes.

 

“You’re still in heat. It’s okay, I’ll be okay. Just take the room” he sounded tired and Yuta seemed too, slightly exasperated and exhausted, neither of them was up for another fight.

 

The Japanese sighed and nodded before standing up, dragging his chair and making Taeyong cringe. He retreated his eyes back to his plate when Yuta stood for a moment in the middle of the room, switching his weight from one foot to another, the silence lingering between them.

 

“Thanks” Yuta whispered, but Taeyong only hummed. It had been a weird day, and he was still contemplating how to act around the other when they weren’t fighting or in the middle of a field. It wasn’t until he heard the doorknob of his room click that he finally sighed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Sorry if this was too awkward and weird, I suck at dialogues, but y’know we needed this for all the lovely-dovey stuff to happen, which will be up in the next and final chapter. I’m actually considering adding a, very short, epilogue, but we’ll see about that.
> 
> Please leave a comment or some kudos, they’re all greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me in the first chapter! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/waytonct) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/mbbzen)


	3. Can I stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I suck as an author and the update came this late but the past two months have been some rough shit, and honestly I didn't have the energy neither the time to write. Anyways, thanks a lot for everyone who has been waiting so patiently for this story ♡♡♡ Hope you enjoy it!

“Taeyong?”

 

There was a dread time between the moment Yuta called out for the older in where the Japanese could regret all his life choices and particularly staying at Taeyong’s dorm during his heat; and the moment the alpha peeked his head from the couch, sweating, with his hair disheveled and looking like he just got out of a nightmare. 

 

The fever had come back at full force a few hours after he locked himself in the room. He had nothing to distract himself with but to nurse the feeling of the heat creeping inside him, making him hotter in the hoodie and in the room. He was feverish again and in pain.

 

It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if he would have been at his apartment. It wasn’t the first time he had deal with his heat alone, and they weren’t even that strong to begin with. He figured it was the effect of the suppressants and he clenched his teeth again at the memory of the awful past month he had have. 

 

So far, It hadn’t been hard for Yuta to find someone that would help him during his cycle, but it wasn’t a common thing. He just didn’t like dealing with anyone’s heartbreak, including his own. But if he were to deal with it alone, he had a good amount of toys he could use to pleasure himself. Problem now, was that he just couldn’t casually ask Taeyong if he happened to have a dildo somewhere that he could stick up his ass. Maybe that would offend his alpha pride. 

 

That left him with only two options. Bear it all or ask for help. The first option had been good enough for a few hours, until his muscles started aching and breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Usually he would live with the sultriness, lay naked on his bed and drank some cold water, but obviously the suppressants had messed up with his system. His skin was literally burning, he felt as if he was made of wax about to melt. And his lungs felt constricted, tightening his throat and making it hard to think. 

 

“What is it?” By the moment Taeyong was in front of him, Yuta had already forgotten what he wanted to ask. The alpha smelled so nice. And his body craved comfort so bad. The only thing stopping him from begging was the sealed prison of his lips. “Yuta?” 

 

The Japanese was staring at him but at the same time his eyes weren’t focusing. They were glazed and drowsy. Taeyong knew that the heat had comeback at full force as it had spread it’s smell through the whole apartment even with the walls separating them. It was even triggering him and the least he wanted was to get his rut now. 

 

“Yuta? … Are you okay? Do you need something?” He tried again and the omega looked at him dumbfounded, as if he couldn’t understand the question. He tentatively raised a hand to touch Yuta’s forehead, not without looking at the other before as if asking for permission but he didn’t respond, so he placed his hand on his skin to immediately retreat it back. “Fuck, you’re burning”. 

 

This time he framed Yuta’s face with both of his hands, forming a small pout with his lips as he pressed his cheeks against his palms. “Do you want water?” 

 

The Japanese slightly nodded after the blink of an eye, looking as if he had just woken up and the minutes prior were just a dream. 

 

“Sit down, I’ll be right back” He dragged Yuta back into the room and sat him on the bed, not without missing the way the Japanese clung onto his arms, as if he didn’t want him to leave, but he seemed hesitant to ask. 

 

As he helped the other to drink the water, he could see the omega’s senses coming back slowly. The whole time he had been staring at Taeyong, opening and closing his lips, trying to get the words out. It was obvious Yuta had wanted to ask for something else than water when he reached out for Taeyong, but either he couldn’t formulate or he was too embarrassed to ask.

 

The older stared back as Yuta gulped down the last drop of the bottle of water, his eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheekbones, tinted bright red with fever. 

 

“Do you feel better, now?” He was back at whispering as when their first encounter in the morning had happened, and it seemed just fitting with how fragile Yuta looked. His expression gloomy and ached.

 

“A little, yes… Thank you”. His tone was airy, like a whisper he could barely pronounce. And Taeyong sighed both from relief and a hint of frustration. 

 

“Do you want more water?” Yuta shook his head.

 

“Are you hungry?” Another shake. More silence. 

 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked hesitantly and he really hoped it wouldn’t have sounded so desperate. Yuta looked like he was in a lot of pain, a little out of breath. There were a few droplets of sweat clinging on the skin of his forehead and he could sense the fever radiating from his body.  

 

Yuta shook his head again. “Would you…?” A soft sight left his mouth before he could finish and Taeyong leaned closer. “It just… hurts” Yuta stated, looking down at his hands with teary eyes. 

 

“What do you need?” 

 

“Just... Would you… Cuddle with me? Just for a while, until the swelling and the pain subsides a little. It’s just… Your scent helps”. Taeyong felt bad for how cute Yuta seemed to him, stuttering the words out and chewing on his lip while avoiding his gaze, fumbling nervously with the fabric of his own hoodie. 

 

“I can do that” He agreed easily, with a smug smile he couldn’t control. His alpha was beaming with pride.

 

“Are you sure?” Yuta asked, but he still wouldn’t dare to look at him for more than a brief glance. Taeyong nodded and waited for the other to move but the Japanese was still frozen on his spot.

 

“Get on the bed?” Taeyong kindly suggested, slightly brushing his hand on Yuta’s shoulder, guiding him gentler than he had ever done to anyone before. 

 

He had never been one for traditional gender behavior, and as an alpha he hadn’t felt the need to protect or please someone as intently as he felt it now. Taeil had told him he would know it in his gut, and his wolf would too, when he found his true mate, because there will be a natural response to belong and own. Taeyong didn’t want to jump into conclusions so fast, so he pushed the thought to the back of his head. Instead following Yuta to the bed, waiting until the other got under the sheets and Taeyong made sure he was tugged correctly. 

 

He rounded the bed and sat on it with his back to the other male. “It’s just some cuddles, Taeyong” he chanted in his head and breathed deeply before laying down, covering himself with the sheets. The whole room smelled like Yuta but the scent had lingered to the fabric the strongest. 

 

Yuta had turned his back to him, and he figured it will make things easier. The smaller male was clearly tensed and waiting for him to do something so, he closed the small space between them until his chest was against the other’s back, hugging him by the waist and dragging him against his body. Yuta let out a breath and Taeyong tightened his embrace, still loosened enough for the other to move freely. 

 

This was the same position they had been the first night, except that Yuta had have his face buried on his chest and had been more… eager. He swallowed at the memory and felt the younger move in his embrace, trying to make himself more comfortable. 

 

“Thanks” the Japanese whispered, finally breaking the silence, and Taeyong only hummed while closing his eyes. He didn’t exactly want to sleep, in case Yuta needed anything, but maybe he would loosen up a little if he did so. Taeyong was a light sleeper after all. 

 

And maybe sleep would also help with the little problem he was having trouble controlling down his pants even before Yuta reached for him.

 

They stayed in silence for the next minutes, Yuta slowly relaxing bit by bit in his arms. Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to sleep, even though a pleasant slumber downed on him as he synchronized his breathing to Yuta’s. It was so calm this way, compared to the prior day. 

 

“Taeyong?” Yuta asked in a small whisper after five minutes of shifting, and the called hummed again, opening his eyes to check on the other from his position. 

 

“Does it still hurt?” Yuta closed his eyes and pursued his lips as if this wasn’t what he wanted to talk about, but just nodded with a pained expression. “Do you want me to rub your tummy?” 

 

A few seconds of silence lingered between them after Taeyong offered, and he would have missed the soft “yes” if he weren’t so attentive to the boy in his arms. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done it before but having Yuta’s explicit request, made it feel different, more intimate. 

 

“I’m going to put my hand on your skin, okay?” Yuta nodded again and Taeyong tightened his embrace while sliding his hand under the omega’s hoodie -it was his, actually-. His skin was burning, and he could feel the slight swelling under the toned abs. The younger hissed loudly once his skin came in direct contact but Taeyong immediately started rubbing soothing circles on his lower stomach, while releasing calming pheromones. 

 

“Is this okay?” Yuta only hummed and Taeyong nodded to himself, breathing slowly as he continued with his caressing, tracing patterns in the supple skin and traveling lightly along Yuta’s torso. He even felt as humming a random melody that popped in his head, but he restrained himself. Yuta was breathing evenly, as if he had gone to sleep but Taeyong couldn’t be sure as he wasn’t facing him.

 

“Taeyong?” Yuta asked again, in the same small voice that made Taeyong smile. This time he just tapped Yuta’s belly twice in acknowledgement. “Why are you doing this?”

 

There it was. The one question he didn’t want to answer.

 

“I mean, we really don’t know each other. And… didn’t you hate me until yesterday?” Yuta continued, tensing in his embrace.

 

“I didn’t”. Taeyong breathed after a moment lost in his thoughts. “I didn’t hate you”. 

 

Finally saying it out loud felt as if he just took something heavy that was pressing down his chest. The past four years had been ridiculous and maybe, just maybe, he always knew it. 

 

“Did you?” He asked in a small voice, unsure, when Yuta didn’t say anything. 

 

“No, I never did”. 

 

The silence lingered in between them after their confession. Taeyong was still drawing patterns in Yuta’s stomach.

 

“You were really an asshole, though” Taeyong broke the silence, biting his tongue immediately as he could feel Yuta tensing. 

 

“You were the asshole” Yuta snapped back, and Taeyong let his hand rest heavy on Yuta’s tummy.

 

 “Care to explain?” 

 

“Don’t act as if you don’t know. Why did you flashed your eyes red at me in our first encounter?” 

 

“What?” Taeyong asked back, scandalized. He did not. “I didn’t”

 

“Oh, you totally did” Yuta countered back, shifting on his back to glare at the alpha. “I was just entering the field and you looked at me, all the way from across, with your alpha shit and all”. 

 

Taeyong was baffled. He remembered exactly what Yuta was saying but he hadn’t done it intentionally. And he certainly wasn't intending to be threatening. More like his wolf spotting a possible mate. 

 

“I…” 

 

“I thought you knew I was an omega, and you wanted to make me submit or something”. 

 

“I would never”. Taeyong assured him, but Yuta raised an eyebrow. 

“You just did earlier this morning”. 

 

Taeyong frowned deeply. “That’s totally different. I needed you to calm down or else you would have hurt both of us and then…” by now he was rambling, and Yuta was giggling.

 

“There’s something else I have to confess” Yuta said with a shy smile “It’s stupid”. Taeyong only observed him and Yuta would swear latter that it was the heat messing his head because he had promised to carry that secret to his deathbed.

 

“You look more attractive when you’re angry”. The older blinked twice before gulping down his confusion. 

 

“Is that a joke?” 

 

Yuta side glanced at him from his position and shook his head, containing a smile. 

 

“I told you it was stupid”. 

 

“Yuta, you can’t be serious. I legit tough for the past four years that you hated me to death”. Taeyong whined. Yuta at least had the decency to blush.

 

“Well, that’s dumb”. The omega murmured with a mischievous smirk. 

The alpha glared at him.

 

“I mean, who thinks there’s a feud going on for four years without even confronting the counterpart”. Taeyong was completely perplexed at this point, staring down at the younger with exasperation. 

 

“You didn’t do it either”, he whined back.

 

“Well, no. Because I was waiting for you to notice. I was teasing you. But then you got all defensive and shit and I had to hate you back”.

 

The older stared at Yuta’s face as if he were about to tell him it was all just a lame joke and they could go back to hating each other just fine. 

 

“You were teasing me?” He heard himself say, making Yuta look up and their eyes meet. The Japanese nodded shyly. 

 

“Why?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

 

Yuta rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to tell you I like you, you ass” He sighed.

 

“Oh” was all Taeyong could come back with, crashing under his own weight on the bed, next to Yuta, with the Japanese’s head still under his other arm. “I like you too”, he blurted out, looking blank at the ceiling. 

 

Yuta observed carefully the elder’s features. He had gotten even more handsome over the years since the first time he saw his picture in the rival team line up. It had stood up to him immediately and even thought Yuta didn’t believe in destiny, maybe this would be the closest he will get to it. Four years after, finally confessing to his long-time crush and falsely named sworn enemy. Maybe, he did was a little stupid.

 

Plush lips pressing gently under his chin took Taeyong out of his stupor, making his skin tingle and his heart rattle. “I’m sorry”. He heard Yuta said as he retreated to his side of the bed.

 

Taeyong stared at him, blushing. He wanted to pinch Yuta’s nose but instead he embraced him again, feeling a surge of affection overpower the bitter feeling of years of feud. "I'm sorry, too". 

 

It was almost surreal how it all had happened. He couldn’t stop the bubbly laughter that escaped him, making Yuta look at him from where he was buried on his chest. They were really that stupid.

 

He could have spent four years along with Yuta instead of fake hating him. Now that he looked back, he only ever felt annoyed when they were both on the field. It was not so strange that teams mingled together after a match since they were only in the college league; no feud was serious. And at all the afterparties, Taeyong had been attracted to the male as if he were a satellite gravitating in Yuta’s orbit. 

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, interrupting his own thoughts as Yuta followed his prior ministrations on his skin, leaving soft kisses along his jaw. 

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” the other sassed back and Taeyong couldn’t stop but pinching his waist, feeling the other squirm in his arms. “What does this mean, Taeyong?” 

 

The older looked at Yuta, confused for a second, but it was the uncertainty in the omega that gave him the answer. The hopefulness mixed with anxiety.

 

 “It means whatever you want”. Yuta pouted childishly. “You’re too feverish to have this talk right now” he stated, tightening his embrace and the younger buried his face again on his neck.

 

“It hurts” he murmured, making Taeyong’s skin tingle and shiver all along with his breath, as he started rubbing circles on his tummy.

 

They both breathed in each other’s scent, finally allowing themselves to enjoy it, not longer restricting their lungs to fill of each other. And then they felt it. The shift in their mixed common scent. No longer soured under the cherry and musky tones. There was something else now. Something that made Yuta whine lowly in his ear.

 

 “Taeyong?” The older tensed up. “Would you help me?” Yuta breathed, leaving a butterfly like kiss on his chin before looking up. This way their faces were practically glued together. Taeyong could feel Yuta’s breath tickling his lips and his eyes were so sparkly up close, glowing like a small lake under the moonlight. 

 

“Are you sure?” He whispered back. Searching in the younger’s face for any trace of doubt, fear. But there was none, just big round eyes, almost black as they were consumed with lust.

 

“Please”. 

 

“What do you want, Yuta?” he whispered. 

 

“Kiss me?” Taeyong stared back at Yuta’s eyes. He wanted this, they both wanted it and still he couldn’t bring himself to slump his lips against the younger’s. He was almost scared of doing it. That if he did it, he would wake up and find himself alone on his bead with yet another dream of the 127’s captain. 

 

So, Yuta closed the distance between them. It was a sloppy kiss. Their lips too dry, to awkward against each other. As if they had never kiss someone else. And they didn’t know. Yuta was right. They were practically strangers. Strangers that happened to coincide at a risky situation. But it didn’t mattered right now. Because Taeyong wanted to know. 

 

He wanted to know Yuta’s lips taste and if he had kissed many others or if he hadn’t. He wanted to learn the patterns of Yuta’s touch, the way his fist would clench on his shirt while kissing until he couldn’t breath. And Taeyong wanted to own, bite, mark. Not yet. Not yet. 

 

He softly caressed Yuta’s stomach, sliding carefully his hand until it reached the hem of his sweatpants. He broke the kiss to look at Yuta, brushing a strand of soft hair behind his ear. 

 

“You can stop any time. And I will still be with you until the heat passes. I just want you to feel good, okay?” Yuta nodded while staring back, and Taeyong wondered how could someone be so beautiful as the omega smiled at him tenderly. 

 

As he started kissing his jaw, he slid his hand inside the clothing, going past Yuta’s underwear and brushing his hand with on pubic hair. A soft sigh left the omega’s lips as Taeyong started massaging his member. At first, he set a slow pace, making Yuta whimper and squirm in his hold. He was panting with his face buried inside the alpha’s neck, moaning softly and grounding himself with one hand fisted in Taeyong’s shirt, who started quickening his pace as the noises increased in volume. 

 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, let go”. Taeyong whispered and Yuta could feel his first orgasm hit. He was sensitive like never before, holding up all the tension and angst for the past month. He hadn’t had any type of physical relieve ever since he started preparing for the auditions for the nationals, choosing to focus on training and studying. And after he got rejected, the least he wanted was fuck around with anyone. He wasn’t strange to hook ups, but this didn’t feel like one. The way Taeyong had hold him against his chest, kissing his forehead and whispering sweet nothings while his body was still trashing post-bliss, no one had done that to him. 

 

 “More”, he moaned, looking up at Taeyong who was glancing back at him with dark eyes, pupils blown wide and a thin ring of burgundy on display. 

 

This time Taeyong closed the distance between them first, devouring his lips as if he had been starving before, swallowing Yuta’s short puffs of breath and tasting every corner of his mouth. He pulled his hand out of Yuta’s pants and pulled at his hoodie, quickly getting rid of the fabric and locking their lips again. 

 

Tracing Yuta’s body was a task he wanted to take his time onto but right now, the heat had been clouding up his mind long enough. Their waiting had been long enough. 

 

As he flattened his wet tongue against Yuta’s neck, he earned a choked moan, a primal sound of desperation and he tugged at Yuta’s last piece of clothes. He couldn’t not admire his lover’s body for at least a second. The sun kissed skin, the faint tint of blush caused by the fever and the way his own hand looked against the infinity of possibilities he now owned as he worshipped Yuta’s body. 

 

“Off” Yuta whined while tugging at Taeyong’s shirt. He quickly got rid of his clothes and got back in the bed with the omega, who had been eyeing him intendedly. 

 

“You’re so, so beautiful” he whispered in Yuta’s ear once he went back to kissing his neck. It was addicting. Sugar coated and Taeyong had the sweet tooth for it. 

 

His hands were traveling along the curves of the man underneath him, lifting his tight to his lips to kiss the supple skin of his inner thigh. His other hand busy teasing carefully Yuta’s entrance. It had gotten soaked by Yuta’s sleek the moment he reached his ass, and Taeyong could only moan from anticipation while biting down Yuta’s tight. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asked before tapping at Yuta’s hole with his finger. The Japanese nodded and opened his mouth in a breathy "yes" as Taeyong sank down until the knuckle. His dick twitching at the tightness. 

 

Soon he was three fingers deep into Yuta, fucking them in and out while the other writhed underneath him. 

 

“Please… Taeyong...” Yuta opened his eyes and reached for Taeyong, who obliged and leaned into the kiss, panting along his lover, thirsting with an oasis at hand reach. 

 

“I know. I got you, baby”. 

 

Yuta whined at the emptiness when the alpha retreated his fingers out of him, but the firm squish on his tight being lifted, sent a wave of arousal through his body in anticipation. The pressure of Taeyong’s dick pushing carefully inside him finally bringing a relieve to the burning inside him. 

 

The burning in his chest finally subsiding as the pressure in his lower stomach increased, numbing his muscles and spreading a comfortable tingle through his extremities.

 

“Fuck” Taeyong whispered over his lips, out of breath and gasping in between short kisses. Their bodies were writhing against each other, building up to completion and mixing in the heavy scents in the room. Only their short breaths could be heard and the slap of skin against skin. 

 

Taeyong could feel his knot forming, and with a sweet kiss on his forehead he fastened his trusts, this time with a purpose to it, aiming certainly at Yuta’s prostate and ripping a long moan as he came in between their bodies. Taeyong followed right after, locking himself inside his lover and pressing their mouths together in a breathless kiss. 

 

He was sure their souls complemented each other in that moment. 

“Are you okay?” he asked in between little kisses on Yuta’s shuted eyelids. The other smiled shortly at him. 

 

“I am”. 

 

Taeyong, as a skinship person, had always secretly loved the idea of being looked to his lover one day, resting after sex in the intimacy of their bodies connected, and right now, his heart was beating like crazy as he maneuvered them to rest on the bed while spooning the omega.

 

“I feel a lot better now” 

 

“Was that good?” Taeyong asked, leaving butterfly kisses on Yuta’s nape, earning himself a chuckle and a nod.  

 

"Thanks” 

 

Taeyong shook his head, even though Yuta couldn’t see him.

 

“If anyone, I should be the one being grateful for you trusting me”. Yuta laughed again. 

 

“I guess we can drop the whole “sworn enemies” tittle by now, uh?”. 

Taeyong lightly bit at Yuta’s earlobe. 

 

“We’ll find a new one soon”. 

 

|||

 

The doorbell pierced through Taeyong’s skull as he walked to the door, dragging his heavy feet on the carpeted floor and barely opening his eyes. 

 

“What’d you want?” 

 

Taeyong snapped as soon as he opened the door. Usually, he wouldn’t have ever greeted someone like that, even less Kun, the wide-eyed students’ counselor who was waiting for him outside. In his defense, he had just woken up, sticky and bothered, with a very much still in heat omega by his side. 

 

“Ow, fuck” he registered in the corner of his eye a shorter man, with dark hair and lean frame, standing beside Kun with a startled expression.

 

“Who are you?” he shifted to the stranger who had just cursed out loud and was now covering his nose with one hand as if Taeyong stank. How rude. 

 

“Oh, Hyung. This is my mate, Ten. We…” Kun started, only to be interrupted by the named. 

 

“Yuta is here” he assured. Taeyong snapped his head back at him, glaring to the omega who now glared back at him, all trace of surprise and disgust gone, only to give way to pure anger. 

 

Taeyong almost growled. 

 

“What? How- How do you know?” Kun questioned the smaller, giving a few worried glances to Taeyong who hadn’t finished his staring contest. 

 

“What did you do to him?” Ten questioned him but before Taeyong could ask what the fuck was he talking about, another deep voice came through the hall. 

 

“Kun? Aren’t you guys don…?” The sentence died as soon as Johnny, 127’s defender came into view, immediately shifting his demeanor as he saw Taeyong glaring at the smaller omega. He quickly reached out for Kun’s arm and pulled him behind him, crossing his other arm over Ten’s chest and puffing his own while glaring back at Taeyong. “What is going on?” 

 

His voice had changed to the protective tone alphas used and it irritated Taeyong to no end. 

 

“Yuta is here”, Ten stated and for a second there was confusion in Johnny’s face before he subtly sniffed the air and his eyes widened, turning into a burning glare directed at the other alpha. 

 

“The fuck you did to him, Lee?” 

 

Taeyong almost snarled back. He was getting sick of being questioned so early in the morning for shit he didn’t even do, and he would also be very glad to get the other alpha as far as he could from the space he and his omega were. But Yuta’s voice came like a sharp knife to the jealousy cloud his mind was getting in and he snapped his head to the sound, coming from the omega who was half awake, peeking his head from the bedroom door in his hoodie and pajama pants. 

 

“Who is it?” He slurred between a yawn and suddenly Taeyong was very aware of everyone’s scent in the room. His omega’s scent was mixing with Johnny’s alpha one and the distressed one from the omega, and Taeyong only wanted to get Yuta back to the room, lock him inside and never let anyone get a sight of him. It was something primal. A dark necessity.

 

“Yuta!” he heard Ten gasp and Taeyong snapped his head to him, growling and making Johnny growl back. Kun was still wide-eyed behind the taller alpha, holding him back by the arm. 

 

“Woah-woah, what’s happening?” Yuta said, very much awake now and holding onto Taeyong’s arm while exchanging glances between the male and the others. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“We have been searching for you! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Ten asked with an almost hysteric tone. He clenched and unclenched his fists as if he wanted to reach out for Yuta, but Johnny was still blocking his way. 

 

“Yuta” Johnny spoke to him, without stopping glaring at the other alpha and Taeyong let out a low growl from his throat. “Come here”. He reached his hand to the omega and Taeyong circled Yuta’s waist, putting his body between the younger and the door, ready to bite Johnny’s arm off. 

 

“Okay. Everyone calm down” Yuta said, his voice resonating in Taeyong’s nape. “I know what you’re thinking and that’s definitely not what’s going on here”. He tried to move from behind Taeyong, but he only tightened his hold and tensed his whole body. 

 

“Are you okay?” Kun’s voice came up composed, by far the most collected one, eyeing Yuta from behind Johnny. 

 

“I am perfectly fine. Taeyong, can you…”

 

“No”. 

 

The alpha snarled, holding Yuta’s waist so tight it would probably bruise later. He couldn’t let go of him. Not when there was another alpha threatening him so near. 

 

“Do you mean… he didn’t…” Ten hesitated, suddenly out of breath, no longer threatening and more confused than anything. Taeyong felt Yuta shaking his head behind him. 

 

“Of course not, Ten. I’ll explain but can you both stop all of this, is getting hard to breath”. Yuta pleaded, in between short breaths, but neither of the alphas were willing to be the first to back down.

 

“Johnny” Ten called in a small voice, followed by Kun, who started rubbing Johnny’s arm. 

 

“Johnny, please”. 

 

Yuta had been rubbing small circles in Taeyong’s lower back, pressing his nose in between his shoulder blades. Finally, the taller one stopped releasing pheromones and backed out one step, but still holding a protective position between his mates and Taeyong. 

 

“Taeyong?” Yuta whispered in his ear still following his ministrations, and Taeyong relaxed just a bit, his hand still possessive over the omega. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong asked, and he tried not to snap at Johnny’s upset twist of his mouth. This was still his house after all. 

“The coach found your stuff at the lockers this morning and asked me to check up on you, since you weren’t there at the other night’s celebrations. We-we didn’t expect to find Yuta here too”. Kun explained in one short breath, as if he was holding a loaded grenade and running out of time. 

 

“That’s a long story” Yuta said, stepping from behind Taeyong and squishing his arm. “It’s okay. They’re my friends”. He tried to reason with him, and Taeyong finally allowed himself to look at Yuta instead of glaring at Johnny. His face didn’t look no longer gloomy and he wasn’t scared. Maybe he could drop it too. “Can they please come inside? Just to settle this all”. Yuta pleaded and the alpha glared back at Johnny, frowning at him. 

 

There was no real threat now, and his senses were slowly coming back at him -even if his wolf was pretty much still fuming-. He nodded shortly, not before wrapping his arms around Yuta and backing into the apartment with the other in his hold. He heard the Japanese sigh. 

Ten was about to step into the room when Kun held him back, earning himself a dirty glare but the taller shook his head. “Not now, Ten”. 

 

And with that he stepped into the room, followed by Johnny and Ten trailing behind, mumbling something about stupid alphas. 

 

Taeyong was already sat in the individual couch with Yuta on his lap and his arms secured around his waist, when the door click shut. The scent of an omega in heat mixed with an alpha was almost overpowering inside the closed apartment, but since Johnny was a mated alpha he wasn’t as affected. 

 

“Well, that was a show” Yuta sassed, adjusting uncomfortable on his seat.

 

“Are you two together?” Ten blurted out as soon as he sat in front of them, with Kun by his side and Johnny on the other, the farthest from Yuta he could without getting far from the other two. 

 

“Not… quite yet” Yuta said awkwardly, side eyeing Taeyong, who tensed under him. 

 

“The fuck that means, Nakamoto?” Taeyong let out a warning growl at Ten’s tone and Johnny snapped back. Both omegas rolled their eyes. 

 

“Would you two please be civil?” Yuta whined.

 

“Tell that to the big bad wolf holding you now” Johnny said, while pointing at Taeyong with his chin. “Seriously, Yuta. We were worried about you. You had been off since before the game and then you disappeared for two whole days. Wouldn’t answer your phone and this morning I found your shit still on the stadium… And now this”. 

 

Kun stood up in the middle of Johnny’s rant. “I think I’ll make some tea”, he offered with a warm smile to Yuta. He liked the beta, and maybe it was because of his status as one, so he wasn’t as affected as an omega or an alpha by pheromones and shit, but ever since Yuta met him as Ten and Johnny’s partner, he had taking a liking to the calm and collected male. Always balancing out Ten’s explosive character and Johnny’s alpha instincts. He will be on a big depth with him after this. 

 

As Kun went back and forth from the kitchen, Yuta explained the past two days events, feeling Taeyong relax slowly underneath him, but his hold on his waist was still iron like. He couldn’t have moved out of it even if he have tried with all his might. 

 

“I didn’t know you were mated with the enemy” Taeyong finally spoke, glancing at Kun who was blowing the steam off his tea, as Ten explained how the coach had called Taeil, to ask for why was Taeyong and Yuta’s stuff still at the stadium and if he happened to know something. Then Taeil called Kun, who he knew was mates with Johnny, Yuta’s friend and that’s how they ended up at his apartment. Johnny snorted at that.

 

“Why else do you think I attended every game?” Kun sassed and Taeyong pouted slightly.

 

“You’re our university’s counselor!”

 

“There’s nothing about attending soccer games in the counselor rules. I was only there for Johnny, sorry”. The Chinese shrugged with a beaming smile directed to the taller alpha, who was looking at him with adoration. 

 

“So, you’re mates now?” Ten questioned, with a frown directed at Yuta, as if him matting without telling him were a direct offense.

 

“Do you think he would have let Johnny enter here if we were just recently mated?” Yuta retorted back, with his tone as if scolding a dumb child. Ten stuck out his tongue at him. 

 

“I thought you didn’t like the asshole”. Kun chocked with his tea at Ten’s remark and Johnny reached to him with his arm to path his back, while holding back a laugh. Yuta at least blushed. 

 

“I think I pretty much said the asshole was attractive” Taeyong pinched his waist at that, but the Japanese ignored him.

 

“Yeah, and some other not so nice things”. The Thai reminded him. This time Yuta stuck his tongue out. 

 

“By the way…” Taeyong spoke directly to Ten for the first time. “How were you so sure Yuta was here as soon as I opened the door?”. 

 

“You reek of his heath scent”. The omega said while scrunching his nose and staring mischievously at Yuta. “And I also recognize the smell of his sleek”. Yuta almost choked on his own spit.

 

“Okay!” Kun clapped his hands together as Taeyong glared at the omega. “So, now that it’s all cleared it out and we know that you’re both more than safe” he gestured in between Taeyong and Yuta, gesticulating in the air. “I think we should leave. Taeil and the coach are still waiting for news”.

 

Johnny nodded while standing up. 

 

“Next time you decide to mingle with “the enemy”, you may want to give me a little heads up” he told Yuta, sarcastically, while glancing at Taeyong. The younger only gave him a smirk back. 

 

 “Are you spending the rest of your heat here?” Ten questioned.

 

Yuta glanced back at Taeyong who was glaring at the other omega as if he just uttered the dumbest question on earth. 

 

“I think so”.

 

Johnny nodded and finally hurried Ten to walk along Kun to the door, the Thai glanced back to Yuta and Taeyong who stood in the middle of the living room, with the alpha still glued to Yuta’s back. 

 

“Have fun, then” he half said-half laughed while wiggling his eyebrows before Johnny shut the door close, shaking his head in disapprovement. Yuta rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you sure you want to stay?” Taeyong asked him once the silence had settled in the small apartment. His breath gosthed onto Yuta’s nape, making him shiver and let out a relieved sigh. 

 

As the older was massaging his thumb on his lower stomach, Yuta thought that he never wanted to leave. 

 

“Only if you want me to.” He said in a small voice. A hint of insecurity clung to it. 

 

Taeyong buried his nose on his nape, inhaling the sweet scent that now had a tint of himself. 

 

“I want you to stay here. With me… We still have to figure it out what this means, remember?” Yuta smiled at the memory of last night. And turned to face the taller man, staring into his doe eyes while cupping his face.

 

“I do”. Only the future awaited for them now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.  
>   
>   
> See u at the epilogue ;)


	4. Epilogue

There were three minutes in the clock and both teams were still 1 at 1. The Japanese National Team was at risk of not attending the World Cup if they didn't win the game. And no one was betting on them. 

 

Except one person. Cheering loudly from the benches even if his husband couldn't hear him. 

 

Taeyong knew better than no one else Yuta's game. The drifting. The elusive moves. The push and pull of the ball. And he knew that smirk. Even if this time wasn't directed at him and he couldn't really see it from across the field. 

 

Everyone had already lost all hope, but he knew that even at the last minute, the game could change. Even more if Yuta was involved. 

 

Not long ago, they both had nothing. Yuta had been rejected from the National Korean Team and they were nothing but law graduated students without a job. And now, after long years of legal fighting and activism, finally, they had push a law with which no one, no matter their second gender status could be discriminated from any place or activity in Japan. Yuta had been pushed to leave his country once because of it, only to get the same treatment at Korea. And now, he was the first omega captain of the Japanese National Team, ever. 

 

Nothing was impossible when talking about Yuta. 

 

And neither was winning this match. He saw him aim, move, run. Score. Just as five years ago Yuta won him. 

 

The crowd erupted in cheers, the team lifted Yuta in the air as if he were the very own cup, and their eyes met even in the distance. 

 

As soon as the team captain was put back on the floor, Taeyong saw him trot across the field. A smirk printed on his handsome face, mimicking the alpha's. The fanatics around him were going crazy, making his ears go numb at the loudness, but he could only listen to Yuta's voice. 

 

"We did it" Taeyong smiled at him as he leaned over the bench. 

 

"You did it" and then he kissed him. For the whole world to see. 

 

“Dad!” The small toddler, who had been squished between his parents while they were lost in their own world, shouted while trying to wriggle free, looking up at them with his big round eyes as if he were a little pup. 

 

“Hey, little boy! Aren’t you going to congratulate apa?” Yuta said with an impossible big smile. 

 

“Give him a big kiss” Taeyong instructed and Hyuck denied vigorously with his head while scrunching up his nose. The little brat. “But he just won, Hyuckie. Aren’t you happy for him?” 

 

The baby seemed to contemplate for a second with his brows furrowed, eyeing his dad who was pouting, and after a few breaths he leaned into Yuta’s arms and gave him a wet smooch, which Yuta returned in the form of a tight hug and thousands of quick pecks on the baby's face that made Hyuck wiggle. 

 

“I love you” Yuta said, and for a moment Taeyong didn’t know if it had been directed to him or their baby boy but he figured it didn’t matter. They were a family now. And will always be. 

 

The future had only been generous to them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit only did this for baby Hyuck.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and waiting patiently for me. I’m really really grateful for the love and enthusiasm y’all showed for this fic. I was really nervous to write something like this because I have always had a love/hate relationship with abo aus, but I still wanted to create my own. Also, this is the longest fic I have written in English so far, so I’m sorry for any grammatical mistakes or weird phrasing. I’ll try harder next time.  
>   
> Please, do let me know how you liked it.  
>   
> Thanks a lot for reading, again. Leaving precious comments and kudos. Come be friends on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/waytonct)


End file.
